Ilpyo Park
|-|Base= |-|Soul of the Nine Tailed Fox= |-|Direct Contract= |-|Ninth Tail Unleashed= |-|Post-Timeskip= |-|Post-Timeskip Nine Tailed Fox= Summary Ilpyo Park (박일표) is the Jeonranamdo Province Champion of the G.O.H Tournament. He is considered as one of the top 3 fighters in the country and is famously known as Sakyamuni Park Il-Pyo. 17 years after RagnarÖk, he becomes one of The Six and devoted himself to teaching Ssam-Su Taekkyeon. He is one of the main supporting characters of the series. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A, possibly Low 6-B, higher with Ssam-Su Taekkyeon | 6-C, possibly 6-B, higher with Ssam-Su Taekkyeon | Low 4-C, higher with the Ninth Tail Unleashed, higher with Ssam-Su Taekkyeon | At least Low 4-C, higher with the Ninth Tail Unleashed, higher with Ssam-Su Taekkyeon Name: Ilpyo Park, The Key, The Nine Tails Guardian, Sakyamuni Origin: The God of High School Gender: Male Age: 18 pre-timeskip, 35 post-timeskip Classification: Human, Borrowed Power User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, Expert Martial Artist, Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Transformation into his Nine-Tailed Fox form | Same as before, Enhanced Senses, Borrowed Power (Type 1) | Same as before, Borrowed Power (Type 2), Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Summoning (Can summon magical foxes made of fire and the Sixth Lord of the Heavenly Realm, Pralltriller), Can break seals, Telepathy via Fox Beads, Extrasensory Perception (Can see the ghost of King Uma), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hold the soul of the Nine-Tailed Fox in his hand) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level+, possibly Small Country level (Comparable to Mori Jin, who could break the arm of a limiter removed Commissioner), higher with Ssam-Su Taekkyeon | Island level (Taek Jegal managed to effortlessly kill Angelos after absorbing his power, a single Angelos could survive an attack on this level), possibly Country level (Jegal was far stronger than Mori Jin after he boosted his power by 8 times) | Small Star level (Comparable to the the Second Crowned Prince), higher with the Ninth Tail Unleashed, higher with Ssam-Su Taekkyeon | Small Star level (After the Taboo was lifted, Ilpyo was able to fight Shiva on even grounds), higher with the Ninth Tail Unleashed, higher with Ssam-Su Taekkyeon Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Mo-Ri) | At least Subsonic | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to the rest of the cast up to this point), Massively FTL+ speed with Direct Contract (Can fight Okhwang, who could react to Mori crossing stellar distances) | Massively FTL+ (Can fight on par with Mori Jin) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Class 5 (Should be physically superior to Mira Yoo) | Unknown, likely higher | Class Y (Comparable to Mo-Ri Jin) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class+, possibly Small Country Class, higher with Ssam-Su Taekkyeon | At least Island Class, possibly Country Class, higher with Ssam-Su Taekkyeon | Small Star Class (Able to fight the Crown Princes), higher with the Ninth Tail Unleashed, higher with Ssam-Su Taekkyeon | Small Star Class, higher with the Ninth Tail Unleashed (Traded blows with Shiva), higher with Ssam-Su Taekkyeon Durability: At least Island level, possibly Small Country level | Island level, possibly Country level | Small Star level (Able to withstand being within the blast radius of his own attacks and was only seriously threatened by the Gods, Okhwang, and other Keys), higher with the Ninth Tail Unleashed | Small Star level, higher with the Ninth Tail Unleashed Stamina: High, can continue fighting for long periods even while fighting powerful opponents such as Gods from Heaven. The only way to slow him down is to strike his vitals (i.e. stab him through the chest or repeatedly strike unguarded portions of his body). Range: Standard melee range with Taekkyon, multi-planetary with Borrowed Power ( ) Standard Equipment: Fox Beads for communication Intelligence: Incredibly intelligent and analytical, able to analyze an opponent's fighting style down to their muscle movements and make better calls about the course of a battle than the similarly intelligent Yu Mi-Ra. Pragmatic n battle, he prefers to pick apart his foes' weaknesses and exploit them rather than try to overpower an opponent. Weaknesses: He is shown to be overconfident, underestimating opponents much weaker than him, such as Yu Mi-Ra, which ultimately led to his defeat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ssam-Su Taekkyeon It is a martial art that was developed by Park Il-Tae and is used by his grandson, Il-Pyo. It is a combination of Practical Taekkyon and Renewal Taekwondo to minimize the weaknesses of Taekkyon. Until his fight against Team Seoul, Il-Pyo has never lost. *'Leg Lock' (Kor: 딴죽): Used to grab the opponent with hands in Ssam-Su Taekkyeon. Similar function with Hoe-Grab in RE Taekwondo. *'Knee Kick' (Kor: 무릎찍기): Was used as preparation move for 'Nirvana' along with Tdan-Juk. Slams the user's knee into the victim's face while holding the opponent with Tdan-Juk in mid-air. *'Inward Trip' (Kor: 안낚걸이): Puts the user's leg behind the victim's leg and pulls the victim with it. The victim loses balance and falls. Similar function with Hoe Grab in RE TKD. *'Nirvana' (Kor: 열반): The user bashes the opponent's face with the user's knee combined with the user's weight, slamming the target into the floor as their center of gravity is shifted. *'Ssam-Su Bubop' (Kor: 쌈수 보법): A skill similar to Mo-Ri's "Way of Walking" technique. It allows for high speed movement similar to the Shunpo technique of the Bleach series. *'Nakyoung (Falling Blossom)' (Kor: 낙영): Resembles 3rd Stance Hwechook. Strikes the opponent with a Low Kick, followed by a Medium (Torso) Kick, before finishing with a kick to the head in rapid succession. Used to KO Gwum-Gi. *'Roundhouse Kick and Scythe:' The attack starts with a roundhouse kick before catching the opponent's head with his knee joint, leaving the target open to consecutive punches. *'Awareness:' It allows the person to read the muscles and other factors of the opponent's body to predict where the next attack will come from. However, it can only be used if both opponents are touching each other and it cannot predict two attacks at the same time. *'Facial Strike:' After dodging an attack Il-Pyo knees the opponent in the face. *'Sky Kick:' A high kick performed by bringing down the leg upon an opponent. Its true effect was not seen as it was quickly countered by Jin Mo-Ri. *'True Nullifying Spin:' A massive amount is concentrated around his leg before he catches his opponent in the middle of an attack, trapping them in a tornado. This technique was designed to counter the Dragon Sign Hwechook technique, and can thus turn wind-based attacks against their owners. *'Fish Hook:' After kicking an opponent, Il -Pyo rests his leg on his opponent's shoulder before using it as leverage to position himself above is opponent and wrap his legs around their head to limit their motion. *'Front Reverse Spin:' A kick that is performed by stepping backward rather than forward. There are both high and low kick variations. It was used to counter the Front Spin of RE Taekwondo. *'Twin Fire Tornadoes:' Twin Blades: After igniting the concentrated air in the surrounding, it catches on fire and the user creates two tornadoes out of it. The user then kicks the tornadoes slightly upwards creating two blades made of flames. *'3rd Flame Spin:' Flame Kick: By adding another spin to the technique of Twin Blades, the next blade of fire is generated to attack. It is then concentrated around the user's foot to attack. It was countered by RE Taekwondo's Ice Kick. *'Fifth Degree Flame Murder:' After the air is ignited and flames are created, Park Il-Pyo does another twist and kicks the opponent releasing a shockwave of flames that is capable of obliterating multiple Borrowed Powers, along with damaging the surroundings. *'Final Nirvana Kick:' After unleashing all eight other tails Il-Pyo brings his leg up for an axe kick as his hair grows out, erupting in a massive blade of flame as he brings the kick down. It is powerful enough to defeat and kill one of the Crown Princes. Borrowed Power *'Nine-Tails Guardian:' Harnesses the power as one of the Keys, powerful creatures who rebelled against Heaven. In this case, it's the Nine-Tails Guardian, a powerful deity who once served the Jade Emperor after ascending, only to be betrayed out of fear of his power and went on a rampage, destroying all in his wake. This form grants Il-Pyo full access to his powers, giving him incredible pyrokinetic abilities and raising his physical ability to be equal to that of a god. *'Health Generation:' It gives the user a small amount of HP upon appearance. *'Physical Enhancement:' It greatly enhances all of its user's physical attacks, speed, and overall power. *'Ability Sealing:' Being one of the keys it can seal away a god's ability carrying them on a lower plane so they can be hurt. It can also seal away a person's Borrowed Power like what she did to the judges. *'Ability Awakening:' Being one of the keys it can awaken the potential within a person to enable them to attack gods, Nephilim and higher, that they couldn't previously hurt. It can also undo the seals it placed on gods. *'Pyrokinesis:' It also grants the user the ability to create and manipulate fire at will. *'Blades:' Park Il-Pyo gains two large scythe-like blades on his arms that can light things on fire upon slashing them. *'Fox Generation:' It also allows the user to summon many nine tailed foxes ranging from them to be big or small made out of fire. *'Fox Rain:' An attack where he summons down multiple blades made of flames down on an opponent. It is easily able to cut through a Borrowed Power and cause a blaze. *'Heavenly Fire:' It is an attack that uses the blades at his elbows to attack causing a large gash on an opponent. *'Veritable Pandemonium - Hundred Demon March:' This is an attack where multiple foxes of various sizes attack an opponent. Upon contact, these foxes burst into flames, severely burning the opponent. Key: Base | Borrowed Power (Soul of Hojosa) | Borrowed Power (Direct Contract) | Taboo Lifted Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Foxes Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:The God Of High School Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Teenagers Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Telepaths Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Air Users Category:Summoners Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4